THIS invention relates to an apparatus for producing nitrate granules.
International Patent Publication No. WO 01/83374 discloses a method for producing nitrate granules, particularly calcium nitrate granules. A calcium nitrate melt is sprayed into a re-circulating bed of a first fluidised bed granulator, where the re-circulating bed is supplied with air that has been conditioned and heated to a temperature of between 60° C. to 100° C. Calcium nitrate granules formed in the granulator are introduced to a primary cooler in the form of a second fluidised bed where the granules are cooled to from 50° C. to 60° C. by conditioned air. The granules are sorted in a sorter and then cooled in a secondary cooler to a temperature of less that 40° C., before being bagged. The granules so produced are hard, dry and spherical in shape and do not break down easily during handling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a more compact and improved apparatus for producing nitrate granules.